mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepless Night
Sleepless Night is episode seven of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise Three grumpy neighbors unable to sleep ask Alfred for help trying to figure out what kept them up all night. '' Summary Alfred and Lilly meet up with Camille and Milo at the Hedgequarters, where Camille shows everyone the sign she was working on for it. They begin to chat until they are joined by the very sleepy Chloe, Victor and Winston. They bicker with each other in a hurry to speak to Alfred first, and he quickly silences them and tells them to speak one at a time so that he can help them. Chloe starts by explaining how her home suddenly vanished. Camille thinks she only meant her bird house, but Chloe insists the ''entire tree vanished. She was in the middle of sleeping when she got woken up by a loud sound. She exited her home and was sent plummeting down to the ground like her tree. She begs Alfred for help before being interrupted by Winston, who explains he was also asleep and heard the same sound, but when he went outside to see what was going on he didn't see anything. He went back to bed but couldn't fall back to sleep. Alfred then goes on to ask Victor, who explains that he was just preparing to eat when a huge gush of water burst into his home and forced him to flee after it flooded his home. The three resume arguing over who has the most important case for Alfred right now, but he decides that because they are most-likely connected he will try to solve all three at once. The investigation begins and he asks Lilly to stay behind since she's so young. He refuses to let her come with them as they don't know what the source of the noise was, and he asks the sleepy trio to stay behind and watch her. She cheers up and they head to the Hedgequarters, where she asks Victor and Chloe to play with her as Winston leaves with the others. At Winston's place Alfred sees a recently chopped down tree. He takes a picture and marks it down as clue 1 when Camille comments on the markings on it, and how they resemble those done by teeth. Milo starts to panic at the idea of a monster being the cause of this as they make their way into the cave. Meanwhile, Victor pushes Lilly on a swing and by now he's becoming very drowsy as he makes conversation with the equally tired Chloe. He continues to push Lilly until he gets knocked over. The trio listen for the sound Winston insists he heard and Alfred asks him if he could think of any other details he might have forgot to tell them. He doesn't believe so, but he can still hear the sound, trying to describe it and have Milo imitate it for Alfred to record by hitting his side. Alfred replays the sound and Winston confirms that it matches, then they leave to investigate Victor's home. There, Camille happens to spot a lake she didn't recall ever seeing before. She questions the quantity of water and Afred sees a piece of wood floating by. He tosses it back into the water to see which direction the water is coming from, causing Camille to express confusion as Milo points out that she probably overlooked something after she deduces the case is solved. However, Alfred decides with three clues they can head back as it's probably enough to figure everything out. Upon arriving they fin Lilly putting Chloe and Victor to bed. Winston joins them and the trio begin to overlook the clues, trying to determine where the water came from and how it got there. Alfred deduces it came from the lake nearby, then he looks up something and realizes what happened. They wake up the sleeping trio an bring them back to the lake, bringing up that it was Oakley's doing. Oakley was building his home that evening and the sound they heard was his tail slapping against the wood to place it. The water came from the lake, and Chloe's tree was what got used for the wood. The group approach him to bring up what happened and ask him to move his home, and after hearing what happened he agrees to find a new location that won't be disturbing anyone. Alfred goes to tell Victor, Winston, and Chloe that they will be able to sleep well that evening with the case closed, but to everyone's surprise they find the trio sleeping. Back at Hedgequarters everyone is relaxing; except for Alfred. Curious, Lilly asks him what he was doing and she's delighted after realizing he added her image to the sign Camille made earlier. Quotes *'Camille:' "How else are people going to find you?" *'Alfred:' "Internet?" *'Camille': "Well.... this has more of a personal touch anyway." '' ''----'' *'Milo:' "''That's the smallest tree I've ever seen..." *'Camille': "That's not a tree, that's what is left of it. It's called a "stump"." *'Milo': (mocking Camille) "It's called a stump!" ---- *'Milo': "Nice Winston, nnniiiiiccce...." Trivia *This episode shows that some Gnarlies eat insects. *Usually during credits Milo will speak about the topic they covered while clips show from the episode. For some reason in this one they show images un-related to the episode and cartoon as a whole while explaining beaver information. *Alfred's voice is noticeably raspy in this episode. Goofs *Winston was shown with purple marks below his saggy eyes after he finishes his story. But in every other instance of the episode, they're not there. *Victor's sandwich does not have a bottom piece of bread when it is first shown. *As Winston speaks at his cave, the tuft of hair is dark brown; not reddish like normal. *Milo is missing the white color of his muzzle when Winston speaks just outside of his cave. *When Winston assures Alfred that he did hear that strange sound, his neck scarf lacks the maple leaf design except for one side. In the next shot, it is entirely covered again. *Lilly reads the words on the plaque Camille made; however, when looking at it there aren't any words on. *The Gaumont description spells Dam as the curse word. Gallery Lily Hedgehog on a swing.jpg|Lily swinging Category:Winston Moose Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images